The application and use of the current invention generally relates to skilled trades, machinists, plumbing and piping, woodworking, general industry, and user in particular specific applications where it becomes necessary to accurately measure, layout, locate, and other indicate, mark, center-punch, or drill a point at the center of an inner or outer cylindrical shape at a desired angle for any number or variety of reasons. Apart from the current invention, the exact ways and means to accomplish the desired results may vary widely and depend entirely upon the particular common tools that may be readily available, as well as the particular skill, experience, and ingenuity of the particular user or work group, as well as the levels of experience, knowledge, know-how, and established types of processes involved.
Conventional hand measurement tools may be typically employed for such tasks and used in various ways or combinations, ultimately producing an uncertain range of difficulty and potential outcomes leading to various degrees of failure or success through inconsistent means and methods. Conventional hand tools, for example, may include, but not be limited to: marking pencils and pens, flexible measuring tapes, protractors, spirit levels, straight-edges, rulers, squares, string and chalk-lines, plumb-bobs, dividing compasses, scribes, punches, hammers, drills, various types of paper, cardboard, and adhesive tapes. As already state, the various ways and means that such common tools, materials, and know-how can be incorporated and employed can vary dramatically, producing equally mixed expectations and results. It is the object of this invention to provide a solution to this problem by providing a unique and specialized, yet versatile, hand tool and measurement apparatus that simplifies the processes of determining or laying out a particular point or position at a specific angle on a cylindrical or radial surface. Further, it is the object of this invention to provide an accurate, concise, simplified, and consistent means and method for determining, defining, and measuring a specific point or position at a specific angle on a cylindrical or radial surface of interest. The current invention provides a significant level of simplicity, advantages, and benefits beyond that of existing tools and methods currently known to the various skilled trades and industries.